Master Dad
by TRikiD
Summary: Sequel to Master Wrong. When Olivia reveals that he accidentally got her pregnant, Shake goes into a phase of panic and secludes himself over the fact that he's going to be a father. And Frylock stresses him out even more with his lecturing that he should be there for Olivia in her dire condition. Will Shake come to his senses before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday

Master Dad

Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday

A month after Shake was released from the hospital, he was told by the doctor to take it easy with the stitches in his straw if he didn't want it to fall off and bleed out again. And that's when Shake begged Olivia to let him stay with her, hoping she would take better care of him than Frylock.

And even though it took a week of convincing, Shake eventually persuaded Olivia to let him stay with her, under the condition that he couldn't mooch off of her…much. Besides, she needed the money after what happened to Dwayne, and even though Frylock occasionally pays her to babysit Meatwad, it wasn't enough. So, Olivia took the job as employee at a Starbucks in the mall, which kept her and Shake on their feet for the most part.

But today, on the thirtieth of December, Olivia had to work even harder at home than she did at work.

"What is that?! What is that smell?! What ever it is, it smells-WHOA!" Shake called as he ran into the kitchen with excitement, but he was cut off when he slid on the wet and slippery tile floor.

"Careful, I just mopped in here," Olivia finally warned with a smirk, as she stirred homemade white frosting in a mixing bowl with a wooden spoon, and she was wearing a large white apron.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. How come you ain't slippin' everywhere?" Shake groaned in pain, as he staggered to stand with a now aching pain in his back.

"Padded paws," Olivia simply replied while stomping one of her feet on the floor without slipping, "now, be a good house guest, and grab the milk for me, please?"

"Why? What are you doing? And for the last time, what is that heavenly smell?"

"It's a cake, and it's in the oven right now."

"Why are you making a cake?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday, Shake," Olivia stated with surprise as she turned to look at the said milkshake with a look of shock.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm just saying, why would I need a cake—when I got a cherry-topped sundae right here? Rrrrrr!" Shake purred seductively while scanning over Olivia from top to bottom and biting his lip.

"How romantic are you?" Olivia sighed sarcastically while shaking her head, and she went to get the milk from the fridge herself and poured and mixed it into the mixing bowl.

"The most romantic man who ever lived. Now, what did you get me for my birthday, anyway?"

"You're turning forty one, Shake, you're too old for presents. Christmas is the only exception."

"Oh, really? How old are you, again?"

"I'm twenty nine. Why?"

"Are you too old for presents on YOUR birthday?"

"Yes."

"Bull crap! I'd buy ya somethin' special for your birthday! Tell me, what would you want?"

"Shake, what I want is something you can't afford."

"Then lend me some money, smartass!"

"Can't. Spent most of my free money of the ingredients to make your cake."

…

"You are difficult, ya know that?" Shake grumbled after a long pause.

"I know. Do you wanna lick the spoon?" Olivia asked with a smile as she offered the wooden spoon after scooping a mound of frosting.

"Yes, gimme!"

* * *

That night, Olivia cut a piece of Shake's birthday cake for Frylock and Meatwad and delivered it herself; even Carl got a piece, and they all gladly thanked her.

But when she came back home, she found Shake glaring at her when she walked through the frost door, as he stood next to his vanilla and white frosted cake, as nearly half of it was gone now on the kitchen table.

"Couldn't you have at least bought a separate sheet cake or somethin' for them? I'd like to FULLY enjoy MY homemade cake that my lover made for me," Shake complained.

"Well, birthdays are meant to be celebrated with friends, and since you didn't invite anyone over, I thought it'd be nice to at least let them have a little slice. And it's just cake, Shake, don't worry," Olivia protested while rolling her eyes, and she walked into the kitchen to grab two plastic plates and cut two more slices from the cake.

"I don't care, it's still bull shit!"

"Hey, do you wanna go ta bed with cake, or a mouthful of soap? 'Cause I'll shove a bar in your mouth if you don't clean up your language."

"I'd rather go ta bed with YOU. C'mon, you've been making me sleep on the couch the whole time, AND it's my birthday. If you really do love me, then can't you just give me the gift of birthday sex? Don't forget, it's free."

After the two slices were cut, Olivia sighed and looked directly into Shake's eyes for a few long and awkward moments.

"You think that just because you don't get laid every night that I don't love you?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is my theory," Shake declared.

"That's not how relationships work, Shake. It's not just about the physical pleasure, it's also about the feelings in your heart…wherever it is or what it may look like."

"Well, feelings don't help me to copulate, now, do they?"

"They can if your heart's in the right place."

"I'm usually more concerned if my dick is in the right place, and last time I checked, that's between your legs, Oli."

"That's it! You're sleeping on the couch again!" Olivia snapped when he called her that name, and took her cake to her bedroom, and she didn't wait for Shake. But the said milkshake abandoned his own slice and rushed after her.

"Oh, come on, on my BIRTHDAY?!" Shake whined.

"Fine, you can sleep with me tonight, but NO sex."

"Got it."

* * *

 **A few moments later…**

Shake didn't really keep his promise, for as soon as Olivia finished her cake, he somehow managed to seduce her. And not long after that, the two were laying under the covers, breathless as Olivia covered her naked body with the blankets.

"You don't ALWAYS cease to amaze me, Shake," Olivia complimented between breaths.

"And YOU never fail ta show me a good time. Oh, best birthday EVER," Shake sighed with satisfaction.

"Yeah, happy birthday, love. But one quick question."

"What's that?"

"You didn't wear protection, did you?"

"Nope."

"And you came inside, didn't you?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I know for a fact that it's probably NOT biologically possible for it ta work that way between us…right?"

Olivia only looked at him flatly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but we don't have ta worry about that 'cause you're on the pill."

"As always," Olivia sigheed while turning away to go to sleep.

…

"Aww, seriously, no second round?" Shake whined like a child.

"No, and if you keep bugging me, you WILL sleep on the couch tonight."

* * *

The next morning, Shake was sitting on the living room couch and watching a recorded episode of Futurama, as Olivia had already left for work, leaving him home alone.

But it wasn't halfway through the episode that there was a knock at the door.

"Answer it yourself, I'm too lazy ta get it myself!" Shake called to whoever was at the door without even bothering to look away from the TV. And soon enough, the door opened to reveal Frylock.

"Hey, Shake!"

"Wazzup, Fryman?"

"Just came over ta wish you a happy birthday…'cause I kinda forgot to yesterday…so happy birthday, Shake."

"Yeah, Frylock, you should know that your mere 'happy birthday' is, and never will be, NOTHING compared to Olivia's gift ta me last night."

"I don't even wanna know."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm leavin'. Goodbye, Shake," Frylock protested firmly, and he left without letting Shake get a chance to say anything else.

…

"Man, I'm totally like Bender; I'm such a prick, but the ladies just can't resist me," Shake told himself with pride.

 _"_ _Shut up, baby, I know it!"_ Bender suddenly shouted in the episode.

* * *

 **I just couldn't wait. I was so excited, I had to start writing IMMEDIATELY.**

 **Obviously, this story is going to be MUCH more interesting...at least in my opinion. Actually, I think I'll leave the thinking of this to you guys, ok? Just, please, don't be mean.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Spill the Beans

Chapter 2 - Spill the Beans

Frylock was sitting at his computer one afternoon while checking what was trending on MySpace, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. The floating container of French fries soon floated passed Meatwad in the recliner while watching TV, and he answered the door to find a rather nervous-looking Olivia standing there.

"Hey, Olivia," Frylock politely greeted with his rare smile.

"Olivia?! Olivia's here?! Well, hot damn, let 'er in! I ain't seen you in forever, Olivia!" Meatwad suddenly cheered while hopping out of the recliner and quickly rolled up to the front door.

"Meatwad, I was over here just three weeks ago when I gave you guys some cake," Olivia informed with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah…great cake, by the way," Meatwad complimented.

"Thanks."

"So, what's up? …And where's Shake?" Frylock piped up with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, about that…I kinda need to talk to you alone, Frylock," Olivia quietly replied.

"Um…ok, follow me." With that, Frylock lead the green wolf Furry to his room, and he shut the door afterwards.

"Ok, so, I sent Shake into town to pick up some Chinese food…mostly because I needed to get him outta the house, so that I could come talk to you without him interfering," Olivia began to explain.

"Ok, and…?" Frylock asked slowly, "what did you need to talk about alone with me?"

"Oh, I REALLY wish I didn't have to say it out loud…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise NOT to tell Shake."

"You're pregnant," Frylock stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm…" Olivia began after taking a big breath, but she paused as her eyes went wide and her jaw hung low with shock when she realized what Frylock said, "how did you know that?!"

"Well, for one, your nervous body language is pretty obvious. And when ya got a secret that you don't want your lover ta know at first, that's a bit of a red flag," Frylock replied flatly.

"Oh, God…what am I gonna do?" Olivia groaned while taking a seat on Frylock's bed, and she buried her face in her hands when she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, calm down, it'll be ok," Frylock tried to reassure while awkwardly patting a comforting fry on Olivia's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Olivia sniffled, "I mean, Shake and I have only been going out for a month, I've finally thought I've made up for my past mistakes, and Shake doesn't seem like the parent type!"

"Yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head with the last part."

"Frylock, this is serious!"

"Ok, ok…listen, why don't you just go home a draw yourself a nice, hot bath. And don't worry, I won't tell Shake."

"And don't tell Meatwad either; he'll probably blab it to the whole neighborhood."

"Alright."

"Thanks, Frylock," Olivia sighed in relief while standing up to leave.

"Olivia?" Frylock asked before she left the room.

"Yeah?"

"Be sure ta stop by once and a while. I could give you tips to ensure that you and your baby stay healthy if you want."

Olivia smiled in inhaled and exhaled with even more relief. "Frylock, I can't thank you enough."

With that, Olivia finally left, but she failed to notice that Meatwad was sitting right outside the door, but still hidden from her sight. And when Meatwad heard every word of their conversation, he was NOT amused.

"Oh, hell no," Meatwad grunted.

* * *

Later that night, after Shake returned with Chinese food for dinner, which mostly consisted of spring rolls, rice and dumplings, Olivia found it rather difficult for her to even look at Shake, as they sat on opposite ends of the couch and watched TV.

She could barely even eat, as she repeatedly poked at her dumplings with her chopsticks.

"Man, it's like there's nothin' good on," Shake sighed while rapidly flipping through the channels. But the button suddenly got stuck, and he landed on an episode of 16 and Pregnant.

"Ick! I can't STAND this show! All those young girls getting' knocked up by men who won't even support them after the kid's born. Bunch a' whores is what they are…no offense," Shake complained, but he apologized to Olivia after realizing what he said.

"None taken…look, I'm pretty tired, I'm goin' ta bed," Olivia sighed and suddenly stood up from her seat while putting her food down, and she slowly walked to the bedroom.

…

"Welp…" Shake muttered and went right back to flipping through channels.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia was standing in front of the bathroom mirror and tying her light green hair up into a bun, as she was also now wearing a khaki Starbucks apron over her new sense of fashion: a dark green t-shirt and blue jean shorts, which is what she always had to wear to work since her other choice of fashion was too "revealing" according to the dress code.

But when she finally finished tying her bun up, Olivia suddenly couldn't help but look down and gently grab her belly with her paws. She then felt compelled to open the cabinet behind the mirror, and she pulled out a pregnancy test that was hidden in the back.

Olivia knew that the pregnancy test she took before already said she was positive, but she wanted to try again to be one hundred percent certain. But just when she started to open the box, Olivia suddenly regretted not closing and locking the bathroom door.

"Well, g'mornin', sweet lips," Shake cooed as he walked into the bathroom, startling Olivia and almost making her drop the test, and she then quickly hid it behind her back before he saw it.

"H-hey, love," Olivia greeted sheepishly.

"What 'cha hidin' behind yer back?" _Shit!_

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You always answer a question with a question when you lie."

…

"Do I?" Olivia asked with a terrified smile, and she swiftly pushed passed Shake, but he wasn't happy with her.

"You're gonna spill the beans when ya get back, babe, and I'm gonna make sure of it!" Shake called angrily, but Olivia never stopped.

She practically ran to the garage and to her car, and she couldn't be more relieved when she finally got in and started the engine. But when Olivia pulled out of the driveway and drove off to work, she sighed while stuffing the pregnancy test into the front pocket of her apron.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short-ish chapter:P**

 **Also, why not? Why not make Olivia pregnant? This is Aqua Teen Hunger Force! It's never "why?!" It's always "why not?!"**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lord, Please

**If you're confused about this story's plot, it's probably because it's a sequel, so I suggest reading "Master Wrong" first.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Lord, Please

Meatwad snuck out of the house, without Frylock knowing, shortly after Olivia left for work, as he wanted to meet up with her during her shift. But when he got to the mall, he got more than what he bargained for…which he wasn't complaining.

He found the green Furry asleep at one of the tables in the Starbucks she worked, as she rested her head on her arms and snored softly. And as Olivia slept, he hopped up onto one of the chairs beside her and attempted to steal the pregnancy tested from her company apron's front pocket.

(How did he know she had a pregnancy test? Who knows? Just roll with it.)

But just when Meatwad successfully slipped it out of the pocket without waking her up, he suddenly lost his balance and fell off of his chair, pulling on Olivia's apron and waking her up with a start.

But when she looked around and couldn't find anyone, she stretched and yawned, and stood back up to get back to work since she figured her break was probably going to end soon.

And as Meatwad remained hidden under the table, he giggled childishly yet evilly at the pregnancy test, as he rolled out of the Starbucks.

* * *

"Hey, Shake. Shake. Shake?"

Meatwad snuck into Olivia's house to find Shake, but he was slumbering deeply on the living room couch, as his ridiculously loud snores made it nearly impossible for him to hear Meatwad.

"Damnit! Wake up!" Meatwad snapped when he ran out of patience, and Shake woke up with a snort and slurped up the drool on the side of his face.

"Huh…wha…hey, what the hell are you doing in here? HOW did you get in here?!" Shake mumbled at first, but he wasn't very happy when he saw Meatwad.

"You left da back door unlocked, but dat's not important. Here, check dis out," Meatwad replied while grabbing out the pregnancy test and handing it to Shake.

"What is this? Why are you giving this ta me?" Shake questioned in annoyance while examining the box and shaking it.

"Why else would I give you a pregnancy test?" Meatwad asked grimly.

…

"Did some spider rape you again?"

"No. I'm not da one dat's pregnant—but dere IS someone you know dat's pregnant."

"Someone _I_ know? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, and I should care because WHY…?"

"Ok, fine! If you don't wanna hear no dire secret, den by all means—fuck me," Meatwad growled while snatching the box back, and he immediately left the house while slamming the door.

"I should fer wakin' me up from my nap, ya little parasite," Shake hissed before closing his eyes to get back to his nap.

* * *

When Olivia came home from work, which was always either five or six in the afternoon, she felt more tired than usual. But when she walked through the front door, Shake was already waiting there for her with a scowl.

"What's with the look?" she questioned while closing the door behind her.

"You're hiding something from me," Shake stated matter-of-factly.

"Hiding what?" Olivia asked in denial.

"There you go answering a question with a question again."

"But you didn't ask a question."

"No, I didn't. But if I did, you would STILL answer my question with another question."

"Shake, what's going on? Why are you so nosy all of the sudden?"

"I told you I'd get you ta spill when ya got home, and I ain't givin' up that easily."

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten inta me is that I don't like it when people keep secrets from me, especially when those people blow me because they care."

"Yes, I care—I care when my partner can't respect my personal bubble," Olivia growled while hanging her uniform and jacket up on the coat hanger, and then retreated into the kitchen.

"And I care when my partner suddenly turns into a little cunt," Shake growled back while following her, "so _I_ should ask YOU what's going on."

"It's just that time of the month again for me, Shake, it's natural. Now, leave me alone." With that, Olivia grabbed a bag of potato chips, and angrily stomped into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Shake wasn't happy since he was planning to do a better job of getting information out of Olivia. But it was a mission: failed. But Shake also wasn't going to give up that easily on he; he was going to need help.

The milkshake immediately ran out of the house and across the street, and he rapidly knocked on the front door of his "brothers'" house. And the door soon opened to reveal Meatwad, but the meatball instantly scowled at the sight of Shake.

"Oh…it's YOU," Meatwad hissed and retreated back into the house, "it's for you, Frylock!"

Frylock eventually came out when he heard his name, and he was confused to see Shake paying them a visit.

"Hey, Shake. What're you doin' here?"

"Have you been talking with Olivia recently?" Shake asked flatly.

"W-what…?" Frylock stammered, but Shake was too dense to notice the nervousness in his tone.

"Something's up, and Olivia won't tell me what it is…I was hoping you knew something 'cause I can't get it outta her."

"Uh, nope. No secrets. But maybe you should-."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! I didn't ask about any secrets, I asked if you've been with Olivia at all recently," Shake suddenly pointed out with suspicion.

"What the-? Since when did YOU get so smart?" Frylock asked with shock.

"…I really don't know," Shake replied slowly, but then he went back to glaring at Frylock, "now, tell me what Olivia's hiding, dammit!"

"Look, even if she IS hiding something—and I'm not sayin' she is—that's between you and her. I don't want anything ta do with it. So, you take it up with Olivia."

"Why else would I came ta you fer help?! 'Taking it up with her' CLEARLY didn't fuckin' work!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Shake."

"I AM CALM!"

"Ok, look…I do know something—Olivia's sick, and her illness is very fatal, so she asked me for help. Ok?" Frylock sighed in defeat, hoping Shake wouldn't be able to tell he was lying.

…

"Alright, now, was that so hard? Thank you for telling the truth. You've been a good boy, Frylock. If I was Santa, I'd give ya presents!" Shake rambled on with a smile as he headed back across the street, and waved back at Frylock before going back into Olivia's house.

"Lord, PLEASE, give him the strength to be a good father," Frylock quietly prayed.

* * *

 **You're gonna have to pray A LOT more for a miracle like that, Frylock.**

 **So, Meatwad doesn't seem to be too happy about Olivia being pregnant and Shake not knowing. Why? Maybe we'll find out why, and maybe we won't.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
